Bonnie's Dreams
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: Bonnie has a habit of fantasising about her own death, in her mind its romantic and eternal, but will her dreams meet up to the real thing? Loosely linked to Damon's Story.
1. Introduction

**This is just a quick introduction to my new story. Hope you like it, please review.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie had always dreamt of death, ever since her Grams had told her that she had once seen a vision of her as a young corpse inside her coffin. Bonnie somehow thought that death was a romantic concept and she always fantasised about it, changing slight details. Death had a pull on her that couldn't be resisted and a part of her was excited about the idea of dying, not that she'd ever tell her friends that! She found it occupied her dreams at night and her thoughts during the day. There was nothing constant in her fantasies, except one face; his face. The face of Damon Salvatore.<p> 


	2. Quick Flick of the Wrist

**This is set before Damon and Bonnie meet. Hope you like it. It's a bit short. Some of the chapters will be short, others long. :)**

* * *

><p>She had been sat next to her Grams. "Do you ever think about dying Grams?" Bonnie asked.<p>

"All the time dear. Just the other day I had a premonition about your death." She replied matter of factly.

Bonnie was unsure how to respond, "Oh really?"

"Yes, I saw you in a coffin, you weren't much older than you are now. You looked so young and beautiful." Bonnie was not sure how she was meant to feel about this.

She was now sat on the plane, returning home to Fell's Church and she couldn't get the picture of herself; red hair, brown eyes, pale face, young, dead, in a coffin. She closed her eyes and stifled a yarn. She couldn't wait to return home. Her Grams had a knack for making everything sound supernatural, after all the old woman did think she was a witch! Bonnie giggled slightly under her breath. She rested, allowing herself to fall into the chair.

She was walking through the woods when she came to a clearing. In the centre of the clearing there was a great lake. She ran straight towards it; feeling something draw her towards it. As she ran forward she was shocked to realised she was not alone. There was a man there. He had black hair and eyes that were as black as the pit of hell. She felt fear ripple through her body but it was accompanied by something else; desire. He was beautiful.

When she ran to him, she felt that she should just keep running; that's what her instincts told her. He growled at her and began to kiss her passionately but before she could respond, the kiss grew angry and she felt a perpetual pain on her arms where he held her too tightly. Her fear won and she tried to pull away. He snapped her neck with a quick flick of the wrist.


	3. Falling

**Bonnie still hasn't met Damon at this point. Hope you like it, please review.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sat in chemistry class with her best friends; Elena and Meredith. She was distractedly staring out the window. Her eyes clouded over as she saw herself outside under the great oak tree in the most beautiful dress; it was green and backless. Her hair was in a loose knot that fell down her side in stunning curls. She was not alone. There was a young man with her; Bonnie recognised him immediately; he was the dark haired young man who had started haunting her dreams since her last trip to Scotland.<p>

He was gorgeous. His eyes never left Bonnie's eyes as they danced under the tree. Bonnie noticed a deep sadness in his eyes that she couldn't reach. Bonnie watched from the classroom as she danced with him, this unknown person. He didn't speak but took her closer to himself, pulling her into his arms possessively. He held her tightly as he lowered his chin to see the small girl in his arms. She was incredibly petite. He kissed her softly, enjoying the kiss. Bonnie hoped that this one kiss would last for all eternity, that she could stay this way forever; wrapped in his arms.

She was still scared but her desire for him was stronger than the fear that should have been consuming her. She stretched her toes, standing on her tiptoes and tilted her neck back slightly, deepening the kiss. This kiss, like each of the kisses from her dreams, was perfect, but she knew that it wouldn't last. She knew that before long something would happen that would jolt her straight back to reality and all too often the thing that did exactly that was her own death.

She kept her mind focused on the kiss; not wanting to waste it. She ran a hand through his hair and grabbed at it tightly with her fingers as she let out a soft moan. But as she did the earth around her began to shake and she tried to hold onto her dark stranger; the man she had come to think of as her dark angel. They were pulled apart as the earthquake pulled them away from one another. Bonnie fell to her death as her dark angel watched unable to move.

Bonnie snapped out of her reverie just as the teacher asked her a question. Something about moles equations, but as no one expected her to actually know the answer Bonnie simply shrugged.


	4. Beaten

**Here is another one of Bonnie's dreams. I just wanted to explain why I started this story. I read somewhere recently that Bonnie has a slightly romantic fascination with death. I'm going to work this into my other story Damon's Story. Eventually you may even see the dreams she has when her and Damon are actually together and when Malachi has her hostage. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was becoming very confused why this man was stalking her dreams. For some reason she had the strangest feeling that this strange dark angel wasn't just an illusion generated by her brain. He still hadn't spoken to her and every time she found herself falling into a dream she would wish that he would say something, anything. She desperately wanted to hear his voice.<p>

She wondered if there was a meaning behind her dreams. She always seemed to die and he was always either the one killing her or the one trying to save her. Bonnie was laying in her bed and her eyes grew heavy. Soon she was asleep. She rolled over onto her side and found herself in a big city. She was running away from someone but she didn't know who… she felt fear like she'd never known before. They were chasing her and she could hear them catching up with her. They were too fast. She looked around in desperation as she realised she had reached a dead end. Oh gosh, what would she do? Her brain was failing her and they were going to catch her.

She felt someone grab her arm. She tried to pull away but they were too strong. She tried to scream but no sound came out. She saw their faces and something her grandmother had once told her came to her mind. She'd said there were things in the world that were worse than the worse humans. She'd described how there was like a secondary world, a secret world. She'd said something about creatures of the night; ghosts, ghouls, witches and werewolves and… and vampires! They were vampires! She felt another scream rising in her throat but again no sound escaped her.

They were smirking at her as they sensed her fear. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something else, anything else, someone else. She began to think of him – her dark angel with his beautiful black eyes that felt like a bottomless pit. She felt a searing pain going through her body. She didn't dare look. Instead she kept her mind focused on that angelic face with those endless eyes; they eyes that you could fall into and completely lose yourself. She was sure they'd bitten her. She felt as they broke her bones and beat her. They drank her blood until she felt her mind fall away. The pain was too much to stand. She was constantly coming in and out of consciousness. She couldn't decide which she preferred; the blackness or the heart wrenching agony.

She heard a faint growl – it sounded very distant. Then she heard a voice, a beautiful voice. Without opening her eyes she knew that the voice belonged to him, her dark angel. "Little Bird." _What was that he'd called her? _Bonnie wondered. "Little Bird, please open your eyes." He seemed desperate and she would do anything to make him happy but she couldn't. Her eyes wouldn't open. Instead she felt as if her mind was unfolding; her memories were leaving her – even his face was a distant memory now, her thoughts weakening, until there was nothing.

She woke with a start. He'd spoken to her! He'd also called her something! What had it been?... Little Bird… How strange.


	5. Fighting For The Bird

**Really hope you like it! Please Review! **

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. Elena had found a new crush, Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie had to admit he was absolutely gorgeous, she thought as got ready for bed. She could feel her eyes grow heavy, as she walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She quickly jumped into bed and closed her eyes; she wanted to dream. Before she knew it she was walking down a corridor. It was the middle of the day and she saw the new guy, Stefan, coming towards her. The corridor was completely deserted except for the two of them. His eyes were fixed on Bonnie and there was a hunger deep within them. Guys didn't usually look at cute, little Bonnie like that. They saved that look for Elena.<p>

He began to walk quicker, before stopping inches away from her. Before Bonnie's mind could process what was happening or her face react to the emotion she felt, he stooped down and began kissing her violently. One of his hands found her waist whilst the other found her hair. He clung to her hair tightly. Bonnie's arms were around his neck. He did something that surprised Bonnie, he lifted her up and held her against the corridor wall. She clung to him, with her legs wrapped around him. They continued kissing like this, hands everywhere until they heard a laugh behind them.

It was him, her beautiful, dark angel. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and the best fitting black leather jacket Bonnie had ever seen. If she hadn't have been already out of breath from kissing Stefan, she certainly would have lost her breath seeing him; he was perfect. He smirked at them, "Really? You want him? When you can have me?" He sounded annoyed but also amused. Bonnie also thought he sounded slightly arrogant.

Stefan growled. Bonnie was surprised. That was a very strange reaction! Why would Stefan growl? Stefan gently placed Bonnie back on her feet. "Maybe she likes me better!"

"Unlikely!" The angel scoffed.

"Why do you always have to take ownership of everything and everyone? Why can't you just let me have what I want for once?" Stefan was beginning to sound like a petulant child arguing with a sibling.

"You mean the way you gave me what I wanted?" There was venom in his voice. Stefan shrunk back at those words. They had an unknown meaning, something Bonnie didn't know. "Should we fight it out like men? Fight for the lovely lady, the damsel in distress." The angel seemed entertained.

"If you want!" Stefan replied. Before the angel heard his words, he was flying towards Stefan. He kicked him and punched him. Bonnie couldn't watch this. She went to step between them and demand that they stop, but the dark angel pushed her out of the way. She fell, but when she landed agony ripped through her chest. She looked down and saw blood. She had landed on something sharp and the sharp object whatever it was, was protruding from her chest. She saw the blood gush out and she watched as the two fighters realised what had happened. There was a sudden expression of horror on both their faces. The angel was the first to respond, he ran to her and pulled her head into his lap. "Please, don't leave me. Not again. I'm so sorry." He appeared to be almost tearful. Stefan was stood just behind him, a look of absolute horror on his face, _what had they done, _he thought.


	6. Saved

**Here's Bonnie's next dream. It's based on the short story '_After Hours'_ on L.'s website. I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sat in the library alone in the middle of the night. She had an essay to finish for European History. She sat in front of her computer, searching google for something, anything that might be helpful, but she couldn't focus. She felt uneasy. She tried to focus, rubbing her eyes gently. It was just the dark; she had always been afraid of the dark. Bonnie was startled by a single <em>tick<em> sound. She sat silently listening but she could hear absolutely nothing. Then the lights went out. Instead of screaming she fell to her hands and knees and began to crawl just in time to hear a loud _crash_. She knew from the sound that something had broken her chair, the very same chair that she had been sat on not moments ago.

"Hey, girl – come this way. There's an exit!" a voice whispered to her. She instinctively distrusted this soft voice. She scuttled away from the voice on her hands and knees, before hiding under a table in the dark children's section of the library.

"You – you monster," the nice voice continued, "Take me! Just leave the girl out of it!"

Then Bonnie heard a second voice, "The meat is sweet, and so is the smell of fear so near." This voice was rough and coarse sounding. The silence was then filled with an insane laughter.

"I'm not afraid of you. C'mon kid. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Head to my voice." The soft kind sounding voice said quietly to Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't move. Her body was frozen from fear. Bonnie's mind raced as she realised that Meredith had been right; it was a terrible idea staying in the library after hours – alone. Bonnie extended her hands searching for a weapon. She found a fast food cup and a steal edged ruler. The soft voice was getting closer, "Quick, reach for my hand now."

The other voice called, "We're here." Then Bonnie heard the noise she had heard before, Tick, Tick, Tick all around her.

She knew they had found her when she heard the nice voice say, "Come on out, come out and play… or should we come in and get you?"

Bonnie's mind was screaming for her to GET OUT!

"I know some fun games we can play together…"

Bonnie made a run for it, throwing her arms out aimlessly. She hit one werewolf with the cup and caught the other wolf in the eye with the ruler. The wolf began to howl, it was a very high pitched scream. The lights came on and Bonnie saw the hideous wolves for the first time. The werewolves seemed confused by the light and they were distracted by the cup that was surrounding one of their mouths. He seemed unable to remove it. If Bonnie had not been terrified, she would have found it hilarious.

Bonnie's instincts told her that trying to run was pointless, but her legs were preparing to dart from the room but something had a hold of her around the waist.

She heard a voice that she recognised, her dark angel's voice, "Now, now, there, there." She felt slightly faint and wasn't sure if she'd heard him right when he said to her, "Threes a crowd but fours enough for a game of bridge, yes?"

Her angel dealt with the wolfs, whilst making jokes for her benefit. "Bad dogs! No! Sit!" He removed them from the room and Bonnie was unsure what he was doing with them. He quickly returned and she tried to stand up.

"Now, now, there, there, there, now, you did some very nice work with that but you don't need it now. They're in puppy heaven now. Well, puppy hell, more likely, but you don't need to worry about them, is the point."

This was the most the dark angel had ever said to her and she was stood unable to respond, completely silenced by shock. Her voice finally returned, only to embarrass her, "Oooooooh, gorgeous."

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"I meant: ooooh, you saved me!"

For the first time in months, when Bonnie woke up she hadn't died in her dream. Someone had finally managed to save her. Her dark angel had saved her. She never remembered the dream though, because her dark angel had made sure of it. She'd never know that he had saved her because he'd compelled her to forget.

She sat in bed yarning. She felt that something interesting had happened last night but she wasn't sure what it was and the more she tried to think about it, the fuzzier her mind became. She gave up after a few moments, getting out of bed, going in search of coffee. She never saw the crow sitting in the tree just outside her window.


	7. Death By Crow

**New Chapter! Really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was exhausted when she finally got into bed. It had been a long day. Elena and Meredith had come over and something, a bird had attacked her dog. It had been terrifying to hear the moment when the barking stopped, leaving an empty silence. Bonnie couldn't get the sight of his mangled corpse out of her head as she lay in bed…<p>

…It was dark as she wandered bare foot through the wood. She felt the damp earthy forest floor beneath her toes. She couldn't see anything beyond a few meters away. She was wearing a white dress and the bottom was covered in brown mud. Her hair cascaded down her back in perfect curls. There was a gentle breeze that seemed to call her name, causing a chill to run down her spine.

She walked deeper into the forest, touching the trees as she went. She felt as if someone were watching her. She wondered where her dark angel was; she wasn't used to being alone in her dreams any more. He was always with her, but for some reason he was now absent. She longed for him to materialise beside her and take her hand. He didn't.

She heard a loud screech; a bird high up in a tree. It sounded as if it came from directly above her. She looked up but couldn't see anything but darkness. She was growing nervous, possibly even scared. She carried on walking, quickening her pace slightly. As she walked she touched one of the giant trees and felt power coming from the tree like she had never felt before. A vision passed before her eyes of herself in a white dress stained with something red – blood. She was dead.

Bonnie was beginning to get scared. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard another squawk. She wanted to run; why was her angel not here to save her? She quickened her steps and began to run, but before she had run ten meters she tripped on a branch and fell to her hands and knees. She felt pain and knew instantly that her hands were bleeding. She brushed them on her dress and tried to get up, but as she did she glanced at one of the trees that surrounded her; there sat a crow. Bonnie let out a high pitched scream. The crow sat quietly eyeing Bonnie. It was completely black and its eyes were menacing. Could a bird have menacing eyes?

Bonnie couldn't look away from the bird. She was sure it was staring back at her. She only turned when she heard a screech from behind her. She quickly turned to see another hawk in a tree, slightly higher than the first behind her. She began to turn slowly, and realised that she was in actual fact surrounded. There were hawks in every tree around her and they were all staring at her, like a lion watching its prey.

She wanted to run but she somehow knew that the second she moved, they would follow her. Her instincts were telling her to stay perfectly still, but she couldn't do that forever. She needed rescuing but her rescuer didn't seem to be coming. Where was he? The crow directly in front of her flew down on to the ground where she was laying. It didn't attack. Instead it came right up to her face and looked into her eyes. Its eyes were an endless night – pitch black. She felt that she could fall into them and never see the light again.

The crow squawked up to its friends, and they all flew down to join the first crow in a meal. They began to devour her, pecking at every bit of flesh they could reach. Bonnie began to scream; a high pitched blood curdling scream. It was complete agony and she felt that it lasted an eternity. Through it all she did not remove her eyes from the first crow. It too, was looking at her. The crow was the last thing her eyes ever saw. She watched him until another crow that had been pecking at her face, attacked her eyes leaving her blind as she writhed in pain on the forest floor. Death didn't come quick; it was slow and torturous. But eventually it came like a sweet releasing water.

Bonnie woke with a scream. Where had her angel been? Her mind began its journey to understanding as she began to realise little details about her surroundings. She still had the feeling that she was being watched and she felt that her mind, or maybe it was the physic powers her Grams had said she had, whatever it was, it was trying to tell her something and she was sure of it. There was something that connected that crow to her beloved dark angel.


	8. Witch

**Hey guys, sorry for how long its been since I last updated. Started back at uni this week so I've been crazy busy. Really hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Diary,<em>

_A lot of strange things have been happening to me recently. Even more so than normal. I've been getting these weird premonitions; seeing things, imagining things – problem is that they come true, it actually happens! I'm so scared. What if Gramps was right and I actually am a witch? I couldn't possibly be a… witch. It's impossible, surely? It must just be in my head. But how am I supposed to find out? All I know is that I sense this strange surge of power radiating from me and I don't know why..."_

Bonnie was lying in bed fast asleep. She was having a dream. For the first time in months there was no sight of the dark crow that had begun to haunt her and so for once she slept peacefully. Her mind was full of images of her dark angel. She forgot all about her fears of the crow and how it was somehow connected to her dark angel. Seeing him now she couldn't help but trust him. There was no way he could have had anything to do with that evil crow who had pecked her eyes out with its harsh, cold beak.

In Bonnie's dream, she stood directly in front of the dark angel. Their bodies were very close together and Bonnie could sense a warmth between then – like there was a fiery tension flickering between them. She could feel it in her bones as her body contradicted itself; hairs standing on end, nervous tingles running along her spine, an uncertain feeling in the pit of her stomach mingled with an excitement and desire that ignited her very soul and left her tingling all over; even her toes and fingers felt as if they were on fire. Although the fire didn't burn her with a red hot pain. Instead it left her breathless wanting more. She wanted to close the gap between herself and the angel, to break the tension between them.

The angel moved quicker than Bonnie could have comprehended. She knew in that moment that she should be scared, her every instinct was screaming within her to run and yet she didn't move. The angel moved towards her, but rather than cutting the tension between them, somehow the tension seemed to increase and the fire within Bonnie grew. The dark angel looked into Bonnie's eyes and without saying a word he lent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth as her mouth parted and the tension between them continued to increase. Bonnie let out a soft moan. All the while the angel never took his gaze away from hers. Their eyes connected and they saw each other's soul. There was a strange familiarity between them as if they had known each other for all eternity. There was a phrase that described it perfectly; twin flames or soul mates. This dark angel was her soul mate.

She could see into his soul and she saw a darkness that burnt her heart with despair. He was a bad man, she could sense it, he had done terrible things and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. Beyond the darkness there was a great light; a pure white light. The part of him that no one saw. There was a young boy there. He had what looked like scars from a horrible chain. Bonnie could tell that at some time he had been tied up, held prisoner but now he was free. She couldn't understand. Why could she see this? Who was the boy? Then the dark angel said something to her. His voice was a gentle caressing whisper as he said, "You are the only one who sees the real me. The only one I will ever let myself be myself with." His eyes were full of the intensity of his soul and there was a purity there that had never been there before.

Bonnie caught her breath in shock. The boy was him. The beautiful boy was her dark angel. They continued to embrace. He kissed her again and the passionate tension between them continued to grow. He was holding her shoulders. His grip was too strong but Bonnie didn't care, if anything she wanted him to hold her tighter.

He started kissing a path down her neck until he reached her artery and then much to Bonnie's surprise, he bit her. She didn't scream or struggle but stood ridged. She was unsure what to think. She trusted him. He would never kill her. Wait… he'd done it before… and what about that crow. She began to try to struggle but as she tried she felt her strength dissipate. Her power diminished as she began to struggle to stand. Her eyes went black and as she lost her sight she also lost her connection to his soul. She heard deaths call. She felt the urgency of the call and she couldn't help but answer it. _Yes, here I come, dear death._ She was welcomed by death and then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little explanation. I know you are probably confused by the child Damon bit but here is my thinking. Elena saw the child tied up, without Damon's permission. Tied up he isn't allowed to be himself. When Bonnie meets the child he is free, Damon is his true self with her. There are no lies. She is the only one who will ever really know that side of him.<strong>

**I hope you understand what I mean and you enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	9. Suicide

**Hey really hope you enjoy it :) It's a tad short. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Elena and Meredith had not spent much time together recently. Elena had been very busy with Stefan and Bonnie had been in her own world. The girls; Meredith and Elena had no idea what was going on with Bonnie, but for some strange reason they sensed that something had changed. She had changed. There wasn't an obvious difference and if they hadn't had known her as well as they did, they would never picked up on it, but they knew that this tiny difference was anything but insignificant.<p>

The three girls had decided to spend the evening together, hoping to catch up with one another. Elena and Meredith had secretly hoped that they would get to the bottom of Bonnie's change. They had decided to watch one of Bonnie's favourite films; Romeo and Juliet. Bonnie always the helpless romantic thought the tragic tale was beautifully twisted. The three girls sat together in the lounge. Bonnie lay across the first sofa, whilst Elena and Meredith shared the other. As they watched the film, Bonnie's eyes began to droop and before she knew it she was asleep.

Bonnie awoke with a start. She was wearing a long flowing dress and she was being called. Someone was calling her name. 'Bonnie!' She walked towards the voice and found her mother. She began introducing Bonnie to a man who Bonnie didn't recognise. He wasn't unattractive but there was something about him that Bonnie didn't like – she felt uncomfortable. Across the room she saw a face. The most beautiful face Bonnie could have imagined. It was a face she recognised – the face of her dark angel. He was walking towards the door, his eyes begging her to follow him. Bonnie couldn't resist those pleading eyes and so she made her excuses and left her mother and the strange man, following the angel into the garden.

She had so many questions but as ever she would not get her answers tonight. Time was fluid and Bonnie found her mind clouding over. As it began to clear once more, she realised that the dark angel was gone. She was all alone. She was lying in bed, completely naked. The curtains surrounding her four poster bed were moving gently in the breeze from the open window. The window that her angel had escaped through moments ago. She looked down at her hands and on her left hand she found a ring. A beautiful ring with a lapis lazuli stone on her wedding finger.

She closed her eyes but this time when she opened them she saw her angel. He was lying beside her. Her mind was trying to catch up with what she could see. He was dead. He had stabbed himself with a dagger. She was in her coffin and he had come to rescue her but she didn't need rescuing. She had merely been faining death. Tears fell from her face at the sight of her dark angel covered in blood. She kissed him on the lips, one last time before raising the dagger and pulling it piercingly into her heart. She felt her blood pour from her, her essence leaving her before it all went black.

Meredith and Elena tried to wake Bonnie from her nightmare but nothing they could do would wake her until she suddenly stopped wriggling and sat bolt upright.

"Bonnie!" Elena started…


	10. Flustered

**Hey Guys, Really hope you like the new chapter :) Review it please, let me know what you think: good and bad! :) xxx **

* * *

><p>As Bonnie walked into her bedroom, she checked the clock beside her bed; 1:37am. Her blood buzzed through her veins and thoughts were tumbling through her mind. It had finally happened. She had met him; her dark angel. Only it turned out that he couldn't be trusted. He was Damon, Stefan's brother; the one they had feared for weeks.<p>

Seeing him at the party was like seeing him for the first time. Hearing him speak, "And have you heard that kissing a red-haired girl cures fever blisters" was like hearing his voice for the first time. Kissing him had been like kissing him for the first time. Yet she had been doing it for months in her dreams. Reality was so much better though. He was so much better, greater, but also much darker in reality. The worst of it that her subconscious was screaming for her to run away from him; far more than it ever had in her dreams. He was a real threat; a murderer. He'd kill her if he got the chance and she knew it without a doubt. Damon was not a dark angel who would become her protector, her saviour, her love, he was a dark angel who would be her destroyer, her killer, her end.

Her mind was literally racing as she got into bed. As she lay in bed she felt that someone was watching her, he was watching her, Damon was watching her. She tried to rest as every instinct inside of her demanded that she scream out in fear. She bit her tongue, trying to keep herself from screaming. Hours later she fell asleep at last.

In her dream, Bonnie walked along the road. She was wearing her pyjamas and she had bare feet. She was searching for someone, but he was nowhere to be found. She tried calling out to him, shouting his name, "Damon!"

Suddenly, directly in front of her she saw a man. She recognised the man instantly and ran into his arms. "Bonnie, you're not safe here." He almost whispered into his hair.

"Yes I am." Bonnie was terrified but something inside her felt safe. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't deny it.

"No you're not. I will kill you. I can almost taste your blood in my mind now. I want to kill you." Damon replied exasperated.

"You… You want to kill me?" Her voice stumbled.

"Yes. Run Bonnie, RUN!" His eyes were changing, turning darker; a snarl escaped his mouth, "Run!"

Bonnie's legs moved without thinking. She ran as fast as she could, considering she had no shoes on. She could feel her skin tearing on the stones beneath her feet. She didn't have to look to know that they were bleeding. She could feel her energy leaving her as she stumbled. She tried to keep running but her mind was wondering to the dark angel chasing her. She couldn't understand why she was running from him. She wanted to be with him, even if being with him killed her. She didn't mind if he would become the death of her. As her mind came to its morbid conclusion her feet stopped running.

Within seconds he was beside her again, "Why aren't you running? You should be terrified of me! You know what I am, I am a monster, a demon, a bloodsucking murderer. Why aren't you running?" Damon's face gave off a confused look for a fraction of a second before he lent down towards her, "Bonnie I really will kill you." There was sadness in his voice.

"I would rather be with you, even if you kill me than run away from you. I don't want to run away from you. I don't want to be scared. I…" She couldn't continue.

"You are a fool. I can't stop myself." Damon bent down as if to kiss her neck, but instead of kissing her he bit into her skin and began to draw out her blood. It had an exotic aroma. The more he tasted it on his lips the more he wanted it. No this was more than a want, this was a need. He needed her blood and he was going to kill her to get it. He would never stop. He could feel her subconscious slipping from him. Her mind closing down and her heart beat slowing. She was dying. He was killing her. As he grew concerned that he had in fact killed her, he heard her voice in his mind, _I'll love you forever Damon. You can kill me but I'll always love you. _There was a finality in her voice that couldn't be missed. This was her last speech. Her last thought. Her last words.

Damon sat in the tree outside her window, watching her dream. He couldn't help but be a little intrigued by the little red headed bird in the bed. There was something different about him, something that called out to him in the middle of the night. Something that pulled him to her. He followed her dream for a while before falling asleep. He never heard her confess her love but he still saw her trust. She trusted him. Why? Was she stupid?


	11. Drowning

**Hey guys, new chapter. I know these chapters are short but that's the idea. They are tiny little snippets into Bonnie's mind - put them all together, all her dreams, and it gives you some idea of what she is thinking, where she's at, who she loves, who she would die for... etc. Please review. I'd really love to hear what you think. :)**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was walking along a dark, deserted beach. She was in a terrible mood. Something Elena had said had really hurt her feelings. As she walked her mind felt like a storm of emotions; anger, jealousy, hatred, sadness, loneliness… the list felt endless and her brain failed to fathom it. So instead the emotions began to explode from her like power or lightening. Before she knew it, the storm that had been raging within was suddenly in the air around her. The rain fell heavily on her back, drenching her clothes and soaking her hair. The lightening lit up the whole sky and the thunder crashed periodically. The waves were attacking the rocks on the beach ferociously. The waves had a strange alluring pull on her. They seemed to call out her name, <em>Bonnie, <em>She didn't feel as if she could resist that siren call, _Bonnie._

She began walking towards the rocks. Clambering on them, preparing to jump into the deep unrelenting ocean. The ocean continued to call to her, _Bonnie. _Something had grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an embrace. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you stupid little girl?" Bonnie opened her eyes; she recognised that deep, aggressive voice. It was the same voice that had called to her, the one she had mistook for the ocean.

"What do you want?" She replied shortly. He looked taken aback.

"I would have thought you'd be thanking me for saving your life." Damon replied.

"Why would I be thankful to you?" Bonnie took all her anger at Elena out on him.

"Well, if that's the truth," He looked genuinely hurt, "We can put the world to rights. Let's go for a swim." He didn't give her a chance to speak or even take a deep breath before pulling her into the ferocious ocean. She struggled against him. She tried to hold her breath but water was gushing into her mouth and into her lungs. She tried punching his chest but he held her too tight, she couldn't get away. The more she fought, the tighter he held her.

Gradually her mind began to fade and she lost consciousness. Damon remained under the water with her until he heard her heart stop. He wondered as he began to swim to the shore, what he would do with the girl. Change her? Dispose of her? Try to save her? Her heart had only stopped seconds ago, he could fix this. He'd killed her!

Quickly, he lay her down on the rocky sand and began performing mouth to mouth. He hoped that perhaps he could save her. When that didn't work, he tried changing her – but inside he knew it was probably too late, even his blood couldn't save her now. He only had one more option, but he couldn't face that option – dispose of the body – he couldn't just dispose of the girl, his little bird. What had he done? How could he be so foolish? Then he recalled that she was a meaningless girl, a human girl at that. But deep inside of him, he could not get past the simple fact that he had completely, irreversibly, destroyed his little bird. For the first time in his existence, he truly regretted committing murder.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Review please :) BTW I'm going to try and get these done quicker so we can get to the really good bits. I guess atm this relates to The Struggle, but I'm hoping to get through the books and get to the point where Bonnie's Dreams catches up with Damon's Story so that you can see her dreams even when she is with Damon and when she is being held hostage by Malachi etc. Please, Please, Please review so I know what you think. I'd really love to hear your ideas - especially if you have some ideas for a few dreams I could incorporate. That would be really cool.<strong>


	12. Strangled

**Hey guys, soooo sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been really busy with uni. Anyway read and review. Love you guys. xxx**

* * *

><p>The words were revolving in her mind, 'He'd strangle the life out of you and the last thing you'd see is his face.' She somehow knew that truth resonated from the words. She saw him over the road from her, walking towards her. His eyes were distant and cold, but even in their cold emptiness there was still something that held Bonnie to them. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Bonnie thought to herself, <em>One day, he'll be the death of me.<em> Her dark angel carried on walking, right past her. She felt a current of electricity pass between them. He was so close. She wanted to touch him. Her eyes darted to his eyes. He was looking straight at her; straight into her eyes. Her mind was racing with possibilities… fantasies. He grabbed her hand and without saying a word he told her, _Come with me. I want to show you something._ He began to lead her down the road. He was walking very quickly and she struggled to keep up. Suddenly, they stopped right in front of a black Ferrari. _Jump in._

The dark angel, Damon, sat in the driving seat and put his foot down on the accelerator. He sped down the street and straight out of town. Bonnie wanted to ask where they were going but there was an almost electric tension between them that she desperately didn't want to break. Damon eventually broke the tense silence, "We're almost there." He said it as if he were answering her unsaid question. "It's just a house… my house."

"You have a house?" Bonnie asked. There was a slight apprehensive side to her voice that she was trying to hide from him. However, he picked up on it.

"You don't have to be scared, you know. I won't hurt you. I promise little bird."

He turned the car sharply into a large driveway. The house came into view and Bonnie couldn't help herself letting out a low whistle of excitement. The house was large and stately with an old fashioned porch. Bonnie couldn't help thinking to herself that she would love to bring up her children in this house. Damon laughed gently at her thoughts. He stopped the car and darted round to open Bonnie's door before she could do it herself. She stood up and looked up at the big house with a slightly open mouth. "Do you want to have a tour, little bird?"

"Er…" finally removing her eyes from the house and returning them to Damon. Instantly the tension that had been there before she had gotten distracted returned. She shook her head. She didn't want a tour – unless it was of his bedroom. His eyebrow went up at her thought and without much time to think, he picked her up into his arms and ran into the house and up the stairs. At the end of the corridor there was a door that stood ajar. He kicked it open and Bonnie saw the most beautiful ornate bed she had ever seen. It had a cast iron frame and the thickest mattress she had ever seen. Damon dropped her roughly on the bed before looking her up and down hungrily. She began to unbutton her blouse, exposing her collar bone, then a slight bit of cleavage, followed by a full, supple breast. Damon was growing impatient; he growled and ripped the shirt open, exposing her flesh right to the line of her jeans.

He lent over her and began kissing and kneading her skin. Starting at the top of her face, following the line of her jaw, down her neck, following the line of her collar bone, right over her body until his mouth met the top of her jeans. Bonnie began to unbutton them as Damon removed his black t-shirt. He growled gently when he saw her completely naked on his bed. He wanted her. He removed his jeans and they began to move together. He kissed her neck gently before delving his canines into the flesh. Her blood flooded his mouth and he felt a pure ecstasy running through his veins. He opened up his mind to find hers. He lifted his head from her neck momentarily to bite his own wrist for her to drink his blood. When he felt her drink, he returned to her neck. They continued to exchange blood, their minds moulding together until they were one. Bonnie fell asleep in Damon's gentle arms. She felt safer than she had ever felt before. She knew that nothing on Earth could hurt her if she stayed in the terrifying arms of her dark angel.

That night Bonnie didn't wake with a start. She didn't dream of death but rather she dreamt of life; life with her dark angel. For one night, Bonnie managed to evade death.


	13. Strangled  Part 2

It had been a long day. Elena and Meredith had forced Bonnie to go shopping. They had bought so much that Bonnie's arms were aching from carrying all her bag around all day. She sat in front of her mirror and began to brush her hair. Her mind began to drift, and she fantasied about her dark angel. She imagined him stood behind her. He pulled the hairbrush from her hand and began to gently brush her hair. His touch was so gentle, that she squirmed delightedly. He looked at her through the mirror. _What are we going to do tonight, red? What dream do you have stored in that little head of yours, just waiting to come alive? _His eyes held hers and she began to fall into the dark emptiness of his eyes.

_I don't know… What do you want to do? _Bonnie thought in response.

_I want to show you the world. _He replied gently. _Will you trust me?_

_Yes._

_I wish you wouldn't. _There was a sadness in his eyes, an unrelenting despair. _Will you follow me?_

_Yes._ She didn't have to think. She knew her answer would always be yes.

_Oh dear, I wish you wouldn't. Would you die for me?_

She grew confused at his question but her answer remained the same. _Yes._

_I wish you wouldn't._

He lent down, gently pulling her hair away from her neck. It was a soft, porcelain white. He kissed it softly, before biting hard. He began to suck her blood. Her blood was divine. He'd never tasted an angel's blood but this was what he imagined it to taste like. Her blood was like heaven's elixir. He continued to drink until she grew faint. Then he quickly picked her up and placed her on the bed. He bit his own wrist and allowed her to drink from him. She tasted his blood; pure, unadulterated ecstasy. She continued to drink, her thirst seemed unquenchable. She could never have enough of him. He lay beside her, watching her drink. He relished in her thoughts, her desire oozing from her. She wanted him, only him.

Finally, he began to pull her away. _You've had enough._ He kissed her gently. Bonnie's response, however, was anything but soft. She wove herself around him and dug her nails into his clothes. His tongue delved into her mouth and his hands found her throat. He held her tightly. She began to struggle for breath but he didn't release her. He held her tighter and tighter. Not noticing when she began to struggle away from him or when she stopped. She died.

He sat there with her corpse in his arms and tears in his eyes; waiting. She would wake up; his red bird. He always knew he'd be the death of her.


	14. Stone Cold

**Hey, hope you like it. It's a tiny bit short, sorry.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie lay in bed. She couldn't sleep. She was pretty sure that Elena was dead. She'd drowned. The Wickery bridge had broken and Elena had drowned. She was dead. She lay there listening to the sound of her alarm clock on her bedside table. Gradually, the sound of the ticking clock began to fade into the back of her mind. Bonnie found herself sat in a car. She was sat beside her dark angel. He was driving them out of town. "Where are we going?" Bonnie asked.<p>

"Away." Damon replied.

"Away." Bonnie repeated quietly to herself.

"I think, after everything that has happened we deserve a bit of a break." Damon smirked.

They continued to drive without talking. Bonnie sat looking out the window at the passing houses. Soon there were no more houses, only trees. "Damon, will you please tell me where we are going?"

"Nope – it's a surprise." Damon replied, laughing slightly.

They continued on a little further, until Damon began to slow the car. Bonnie quickly glanced around, but there was nothing to see, only trees. "Where are we?"

"Nowhere." Damon replied.

Bonnie began to get out of the car. Before she was completely out of the car, Damon was at her side. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the trees. They walked for some time, until they were completely surrounded by trees and Bonnie had no idea where they were.

"Damon…" Bonnie began.

Bonnie's dark angel raised a finger to his mouth, "Shh. Red bird,"

Damon lend down and kissed Bonnie. Bonnie let out a deep breath. "I could kill you!"

"You won't" Bonnie replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Damon questioned.

"I'll stop you!" Bonnie replied.

"Prove it." Damon winked, before pulling Bonnie towards him roughly.

Damon lent down towards Bonnie's neck, exposing his fangs. He kissed her throat gently, before plunging his fangs into her soft vein. He tasted her blood and it sent ecstasy through his bones. He lost himself in thoughts of her blood. Bonnie took advantage of his sudden state of distraction and began to cast a spell in her mind. Damon suddenly fell to the floor shouting in pain, "What did you do to me, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled, "I told you. I told you I'd stop you."

Damon laughed, "You think a little pain will stop me killing you?" Damon was angry now. He bit her again this time on the other side of his neck. He began to draw her blood quickly. Bonnie felt her legs give way, but she continued to fight. She dug her nails into his face. He just continued to drink. Bonnie's grip on his face loosened and her hands fell to her side. Damon held her in his arms as he drank her blood, slowly lowering her onto the ground. Her skin was stone cold, Damon knew that he had killed her. She was dead.


	15. Why Her? Why Not Me?

__**Heya. Just a quick update... hope you like it. It's short but hopefully good. **

* * *

><p><em>Elena is alive. How is that possible… I don't understand. She's a vampire. How did this happen. <em>Bonnie was sat looking out of her window, sitting on the windowsill. She could see the tree just outside and beyond that she could see a dark night. There was absolutely nothing out there. _No crow._

Bonnie lent back and hid beneath her blanket, resigned to wait. Damon would come eventually, she hoped. Bonnie fell asleep against the cold window. Bonnie's dream was not exciting or dramatic but rather dull. Bonnie's dream self was sat upon the windowsill looking for her dark angel. She called out to him, _Damon._

There was no answer. Not even the sound of a crow in the distance. Bonnie felt a salty tear form in her eye. She caught it with her finger and rubbed her eyes. The tears began to fall freely now. _He won't come. He's got his princess of darkness now, _she thought.

Bonnie closed her eyes and focussed on her breathing; in, out, in, out. _Red bird._

Bonnie's eyes stayed closed. _Why can't I get him out of my mind?_

_Maybe, because I don't want to leave your mind. _Came a reply from somewhere inside Bonnie's mind.

_Why did you change her and not me? Why couldn't you just choose me for once! _Bonnie thought to the imaginary Damon inside her mind.

The imaginary angel replied, _because I'm stupid. I always make the wrong choices._

Bonnie finally opened her eyes when she felt the cold air on her face. The window was open and there sat in the tree in front of her was her dark angel. "Hello, little bird."

"Damon! You're here!" Bonnie excitedly jumped into his arms. He tried to catch her but she slipped just out of his grip and fell through the open window, landing spread eagle on the grass below.

Bonnie woke with a start, feeling the cold of the glass against her cheek.


	16. Comfort

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Elena was dead, this time Bonnie was sure of it. She'd died trying to save Stefan and Damon. Katherine had pulled off Elena's necklace; the only thing protecting her from the sun. Bonnie was devastated, her best friend was dead. Bonnie looked over to her bed where Meredith, her other best friend slept; neither one of them had wanted to be alone. Bonnie sat in the chair in the corner of the room, her thoughts were racing. She wondered how Stefan was coping and what about Damon? <em>Oh poor Damon. I hope he's ok.<em>

"Why would you be worrying about me little bird?" came a mocking voice from the window. Bonnie turned quickly and saw Damon lent against the open window, wearing all black. His hair all messy from being blown about in the wind. _What has you concerned red?_

"You're here!" Bonnie was so surprised.

"You called." He replied.

"I… I called?" Bonnie was confused.

"You projected your thoughts to me. You do it quite often. I think it's usually an accident." Then Damon added, with a wink, "especially in your dreams."

Bonnie blushed. She'd dreamt about him in all sorts of ways, and the idea of him knowing about her dreams had her all flustered and embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, little bird. I like your dreams." Damon smiled at her. He began to take strides across the room towards her. Bonnie put a finger to her soft lip, "shh. Meredith's asleep." Damon looked over towards the bed, "so she is." He whispered.

"Are you ok, Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?" Damon asked.

"Elena." Bonnie could barely say her name.

"Well, yeah. I guess that sucks." His eyes lied. They remained emotionless and his tone never changed.

"It sucks?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon was struggling to hide his thoughts, however. _I just can't believe it. How can she be dead. Elena dead. My princess of darkness dead. Is she really dead little bird?_

_Damon._ "I don't know. She always was the sort to die saving the people she loves."

_Yes. She does love Stefan. _Damon thought.

_And you. _Bonnie replied to the thought inside her head.

"You really think so?" Damon asked, like a small child in need of assurance.

"Yes, of course Damon." Damon lent in to her and held her close. He smelt her strawberry scented hair, inhaling deeply. They heard a stirring from the bed.

"What the hell!" Meredith cried.

Swiftly, Damon pounced, attempting to silence her before she woke the whole house. Meredith punched Damon and reached beneath her pillow for a stake. She went to plunge the stake into Damon's chest, missing, and accidentally hitting Bonnie straight in the heart. Bonnie fell the floor, where a pool of blood was already gathering.

"Bonnie!" Meredith shouted. Damon pulled Bonnie into his arms. "Little bird," his hands were covered in her blood yet the enticing liquid had no pull to him. His thoughts were consumed with Bonnie.


	17. Elena

**A bit of a longer one for you. :) Hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please review.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie had finally managed to cry herself to sleep. It had taken hours. Now that she was finally getting off to sleep, she would be woken up by her alarm in just over three hours. She had school in the morning. Elena hadn't been to school in a long time; the town had believed her dead for ages now. But to Bonnie, it felt like it was Elena's first day not at school. Bonnie had always been able to go over to the boarding house and tell Elena all about her day at school. Now she couldn't. Bonnie had cried herself to sleep thinking about Elena.<p>

And now that she had finally found herself in a restless sleep, Bonnie's dreams were filled with Elena, where normally they were full of her dark angel. Bonnie dreamt of what Elena had dreamt about; the future she had wanted. Elena and Stefan together forever. In Bonnie's dream they were all vampires; Bonnie, Elena, and Meredith. "Bonnie quit daydreaming, I'm talking to you!" Bonnie heard Elena say from across the room. "So I want my wedding day to be perfect. I need your help with the dress."

"Of course, Elena. I'd love to help. We can go shopping right now if you want." Bonnie replied, earnestly excited.

"Ah no. I was thinking you could design it." Elena replied.

"I'm not that good, Elena." Bonnie smiled awkwardly.

"Well, you've got to start somewhere." Elena quickly retorted, "Meredith, I don't know anyone as organised as you. Will you be my wedding planner?"

"Yeah, sure." Meredith smiled.

"Ah good, no one knows me better than my two best friends. This is going to be the perfect wedding." Elena declared dramatically.

The dream faded and Bonnie found herself in a little drawing room, surrounded by different wedding dress designs. Bonnie had been trying to find the perfect design for months. Bonnie looked at the design she had just finished. She thought it was perfect but she wasn't sure Elena would agree. She pulled out her IPhone and dialled Elena's number. "I think I've got it." She exclaimed.

"I'll be there in a second." Elena said before hanging up.

Elena had only been up the hall but phones were so much easier than going to get her. Bonnie was an incredibly lazy vampire. It probably would have been quicker to go find Elena herself or at least send one of the servants. The servant at the door smiled at her as if reading her mind. Bonnie couldn't get used to this life. They had everything they could ever want, Stefan and Damon had made sure of that. Over the years they had saved a ridiculous amount of money – Bonnie was too scared to ask where the money had come from in the first place, however. Damon was not known for keeping within the law. Damon stepped into the room, "Elena's coming, but she's currently distracted." Bonnie looked up at the vampire. He looked tired. "This wedding rubbish is really getting boring. I hope she's happy with this design. I don't think I can handle listening to Elena about wedding dresses for much longer. I might have to take a bit of a trip." He said, winking at Bonnie.

"You're the best man. You can't leave." Bonnie scolded him.

"Argh. When have I ever been the sort to keep my responsibilities?" Damon smirked.

Bonnie laughed gently at the idea of Damon keeping his responsibilities. "I don't suppose it would be too much to ask, if you did? Just this once?"

"For my favourite witch? I suppose it could be done. If you promise to accompany me on a little trip when all the wedding rubbish is finished with?" Damon asked.

Before Bonnie could respond to Damon's question, the door burst open and Elena ran in excitedly. Damon quickly excused himself, leaving the room. "Let me see it then!" Elena cried eagerly, "I want to see it, Bonnie!"

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. Here it is." Bonnie said, as if to a small child.

Bonnie handed over the design and watched as Elena's eyes lit up. "It's perfect." Elena whispered.

Bonnie's dream began to blur yet again. This time Bonnie found herself stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection, her hair was held up in a French knot with ringlets falling gently about her face. Her eyes travelled down to her dress; a beautiful emerald green silk dress. She looked away from her reflection towards the centre of the room where Elena stood in a bright white dress. "You look beautiful Elena." Bonnie nearly cried at the sight of her friend.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Elena smiled.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked.

"I've been ready all my life." Elena laughed.

"Well, let's not waste a second then." Bonnie responded.


	18. Another Mouse?

_**This dream uses a lot of dialogue from the book. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p><em>Nothing could ever be the way it had been before Elena died. Nothing.<em>

_She was still thinking about Elena as she turned off the light and crawled under the covers. She was sitting on lush, manicured grass that spread as far as she could see in all directions. The sky was a flawless blue, the air was warm and scented. Birds were singing._

"I'm so glad you could come," Elena said.

"Oh-yes," Said Bonnie. "Well, naturally, so am I. Of course." She looked around herself quickly before looking back to Elena.

"More tea?"

Bonnie held a teacup in her hand, thin and fragile as eggshell. "Oh – sure. Thanks."

Elena wore an eighteenth-century dress of gauzy white muslin. It clung to her, showing her slender frame. Elena poured the tea.

"Would you like a mouse?"

"A what?"

"I said, would you like a sandwich with your tea?"

"Oh. A sandwich. Yeah. Great." It was thinly sliced cucumber with mayonnaise on a dainty square of white bread. Without the crust.

Everything was sparkly and beautiful. Bonnie thought about the times Elena and herself had picnicked at Warm Springs.

"Who does your hair these days?" She asked.

"Do you like it?" Elena asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's perfect," said Bonnie, sounding for all the world like her mother.

"Well, hair is important, you know," Elena said. Her eyes glowed a deeper blue than the sky, lapis lazuli blue. "Of course, blood is important too," Elena said.

"Blood? Oh – yes, of course," said Bonnie, flustered. She had no idea what Elena was talking about, and she felt as if she were walking on a tightrope over alligators. "Yes, blood's important, all right," she agreed weakly.

"Another sandwich?"

"Thanks." It was cheese and tomato. Elena began to eat her own sandwich. Bonnie watched as Elena ate the sandwich. Before Bonnie's eyes she saw mud oozing out of the edges of the sandwich. Bonnie gagged slightly. "What – what's that?" Bonnie was scared, her voice shrill. _For the first time, the dream seemed like a dream, and she found that she couldn't move, could only gasp and stare. A thick glob of the brown stuff fell off Elena's sandwich onto the checkered tablecloth. It was mud, all right. _"Elena… Elena, what –"

"Oh, we all eat this down here." Elena smiled at her with brown-stained teeth. Elena's voice had changed, it was now ugly and distorted, a man's voice. "You will too."

The air was no longer warm and scented; it was hot, sickly sweet with the odour of rotting garbage. The grass was no longer manicured but had loads of black pits, and was wildly overgrown. Bonnie thought to herself, _This isn't Warm Springs. It's the old graveyard; why didn't I realise? Oh god! These graves are fresh._

"Another mouse?" Elena asked, giggling.

Bonnie looked at her half-eaten sandwich and let out a high pitched scream. Dangling from one end was a ropy brown tail. She threw it as hard as she could against a headstone. Bonnie gagged, as she scrubbed her fingers frantically against her jeans.

"You can't leave yet. The company is just arriving." Elena's face was changing; she had already lost her hair, and her skin was turning gray and leathery. Bonnie saw things moving in the freshly dug pits.

"You're not Elena!" she screamed, and ran.

The wind blew her hair into her eyes so that she couldn't see. She could feel her pursuer behind her. _Get to the bridge, _she thought as she ran into something.

"I've been waiting for you," said the thing in Elena's dress, the gray skeletal thing with long, twisted teeth. "Listen to me, Bonnie." It was terribly strong as it held her there.

"You're not Elena! You're not Elena!"

"Listen to me, Bonnie!"

It's voice had changed again, it was Elena again. She sounded urgent, her voice came from somewhere behind her. "Bonnie, listen quickly –"

Things were melting. The bony hands on Bonnie's arms, the crawling graveyard, the rancid hot air. For a moment Elena's voice was clear, but it was broken up like a bad long-distance connection.

"…He's twisting things, changing them. I'm not as strong as he is…" Bonnie missed some words. "…but this is important. You have to find… right now." Her voice was fading.

"Elena, I can't hear you! Elena!"

"…an easy spell, only two ingredients, the ones I told you already…"

"Elena!"

Bonnie was still shouting as she sat bolt upright in bed.


	19. Human Again

**I hope you enjoy :) As always I own nothing of Vampire Diaries or the characters but this story is completely mine. **

* * *

><p>Bonnie returned home in the early hours of the morning. Elena had come back. She was back. Bonnie's thoughts were all convoluted and confused. <em>She's back.<em> Stefan was with her. _I wonder where Damon is. _Bonnie couldn't stop her thoughts from returning to her dark angel. Now that Elena had returned, Bonnie stood no chance of ever getting her dark angel.

Bonnie got into bed without closing the curtains. She didn't remove her clothes but got into bed fully clothed. She closed her eyes and saw Elena. She opened them again, blinking. When they were closed once more she saw Damon, her dark angel. Bonnie rolled over, she felt arms wrap around her; strong arms. Bonnie opened her eyes and saw Damon's dark eyes looking at her. Damon smiled, "sleep little bird"

"I'm not sure I can," Bonnie yarned.

"Well, you could always try," Damon laughed.

"I thought, you'd be with Elena." Bonnie whispered.

"I thought I'd leave her to my brother."

"My dark angel…" Bonnie lent into his shoulder, "Will you stay?"

"Of course."

"Damon,.."

"Yes, little bird?" Damon asked.

"Why are you here?"

Damon laughed, "I want to be here!"

"Oh," Bonnie yarned, "Why do you want to be here?"

"I like you, Bonnie."

"I think I might go to sleep. You'll stay though? Until I wake up?"

"Yes. I'll stay." Damon replied earnestly.

Damon played with Bonnie's hair until he heard her breathing change. Damon then lay down beside Bonnie listening to her heart beating gently. He breathed in her scent – she smelt like strawberries. He lay beside her until the sun began to rise. The red headed bird in his arms began to wake. Before opening her eyes, she said "You stayed!"

"Yes, little red. Only long enough to compel you."

"What?" Bonnie asked confused, finally opening her eyes.

"Well, we can't have you remembering that I was here."

"I want to remember." Bonnie pleaded.

"Sorry." Damon said, looking Bonnie straight in the eye, "Red, you're going to go to go back to sleep. When you wake up, you'll have forgotten that I was here. And you'll forget what I'm about to do." Then he lent down and kissed her gently on the lips.


	20. Princess of Darkness

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Bonnie couldn't sleep. She had finally seen Elena again. She was so very different, Bonnie tried to think of the words to describe her by, <em>a child. <em>Bonnie wondered where Damon had got to again. He was always hiding away somewhere. He was usually watching everything from a distance, waiting for the most opportune moment to act. Bonnie turned over and closed her eyes; her mind began to race. She quickly fell into a restless sleep. Bonnie stood on the very top of a cliff. She had the weirdest desire to jump. Damon grabbed her arm, "what are you doing, you silly little bird?"

"I'm jumping." _I want to go for a swim. _

"Don't be silly, it's far too big a drop. You'll hurt yourself."

"I don't care." Bonnie didn't look at him, but rather kept her eyes firmly on the waves below. "Where's your princess?"

"My princess?" Damon asked.

"Your princess of darkness, Elena." Bonnie shouted over the wind, "have you stolen her from your brother yet?"

"No. Not yet." Damon replied quietly.

"You will though? Won't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Damon said shortly.

"Don't you think that's really selfish?"

"I'm a selfish creature. I want what I want and I must have what I want." Damon said humourlessly.

"Even if it hurts Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Especially if it hurts Stefan." Damon laughed, his eyes completely lacking any form of emotion.

"Even if it hurts everyone else?" Bonnie's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Who is everyone?" Damon asked, suddenly interested.

"Elena?"

"Why would it hurt Elena?" Damon countered, as his interest was once again lost.

"Because she loves Stefan. It would destroy her to betray him."

"Perhaps. It's a risk. She'd get passed it, I'm sure. Is there anyone else who could get hurt?" Damon pressed.

"Like who?" Bonnie asked, unwilling to allow for her own feelings.

"Maybe you? What about you little bird? Would you be hurt?" Damon asked, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Why would I be hurt?" Bonnie asked, hoping that he hadn't noticed the change in her heart beat.

"Oh, I don't know little witch, you tell me."

"I'd be hurt because it would hurt Elena. I love Elena." Bonnie responded.

"Is that all? Is that the only reason you'd be hurt?"

"I don't know what else you could mean." Bonnie said.

"Well, do you not think you might care about me? Maybe even love me? Would you be jealous?" Damon asked.

"Jealous? Me? No." Bonnie replied, her already quickened heart, now beating at double the pace.

"Your heart gives you away, little bird." Damon smiled, "Would you rather, I made you my princess of darkness?"

"What? No. I don't want to be your princess of darkness." Bonnie replied in disgust.

"No. You're right. You don't want to be my dark princess. You are too pure for that. But you can't deny you want me. Will you try to?"

"No," she admitted quietly, "but you'll never want me."

"What makes you so sure?" Damon asked.

"You will never want me. You want her."

"So you are jealous. She might be my princess of darkness, but you my dear are my little red bird."

"Like that matters. That just proves, you think I'm a child."

"A child? I don't think you're a child." Damon replied.

"Yes, you do. You've said it yourself. You think I'm a child." Bonnie said quietly.

"You're not a child. You're a little witch, you have power that I've never seen." Damon looked at her, touching her hair softly, "you are anything but a child."

"But you still want her, not me!" Bonnie said, barely holding back tears.

"Yes, I want her," Damon said honestly, "But I want you too."

"You're lying!" Bonnie blurted out.

"Don't tell me I'm lying." Damon tried to think of the right words to say to Bonnie. There was something about Bonnie that demanded honesty. "I want to make Elena into something like me. What I feel for her is selfish. What I feel for you is something very different. You bring out the best in me. You call and I come to your rescue. You are pure and perfect just as you are and I want to protect that."

Damon took a deep breath, before continuing, "I want you, but you shouldn't want me. I'm dangerous. I'll never be good for you. I'll hurt you. I'll try to protect you, but if you are a part of my life eventually I'll fail. Don't ever think I don't want you. It's just safer for you if I don't want you."

Bonnie could hear the distant sound of an alarm clock. Damon was disappearing. The alarm clock was getting louder and louder. "Shut up" Bonnie said as she threw the alarm clock across the room. _I don't want to go to school today. Argh. _She thought before jumping out of bed, grabbing a towel and heading for a shower.


	21. Dead or Alive

**Hope you like it :) Please let me know what you think...**

* * *

><p>Bonnie lay in bed thinking about all the things that had happened that day. Damon had saved her life. Again. He'd not answered her though. Not straight away. He'd left her there half dead, right until the last possible moment. She had never doubted him, he always came to her rescue. Something must have held him back, prevented him from saving her. He'd have had a reason. She hoped he had a reason. <em>I thought he cared about me. <em>Bonnie thought to herself. _Well, clearly it was all lies. He never cared about me. I was just a little toy. His play thing. Well, I refuse to be his toy. I refuse to let him… I refuse to love him. I refuse…_

Bonnie fell asleep mid-thought. Damon sat watching her from his perch in the tree. He had heard her thoughts, he was devastated that he had caused her to doubt him. She should never have to doubt him. He tried to infiltrate her dream, he'd watched her dreams so many times before, but this time was different he wanted to change her dream, control her dream.

Bonnie found herself walking along the beach with Damon, "why won't you leave me alone?"

"I could never do that little bird." Damon replied.

"I wish you would," Bonnie said, exasperated.

"Why would you wish that? I saved you didn't I?" Damon asked.

"Eventually. I don't want to spend my life waiting for you to save me." Bonnie replied.

"Who will save you if I don't?" Damon joked.

"I don't need saving!" Bonnie said defensively.

"I think you do. You certainly did tonight," Damon said, touching her face softly, "If I hadn't have saved you tonight, you'd have certainly died."

"Yeah, tonight, maybe. But not anymore. I don't need you. I'm a witch."

"Yeah, a witch, who barely knows her own powers. You have no idea how strong you are." Damon said, "no idea."

"I don't care. I'll work it out." Bonnie said stubbornly. They continued to walk. They didn't speak. Bonnie watched her feet and tears began to fall. Suddenly, Damon's arms were around her, _please don't cry little bird. I'm so sorry._

"Let go of me!" Bonnie shouted at him.

"No" _never. I'm so sorry, red. I was so scared that I'd lost you forever. Please let me hold you. I never want to let you go. _Damon's thoughts were full of regret and disappointment. He was angry with himself for what had happened. Damon and Bonnie sat on the beach together, Bonnie leaning into his shoulder as Damon held her close. _I'm so sorry, little witch._

_I know. I know. _Bonnie thought gently.

_You know, little red, you don't always have to die in your dreams. For once could we just share a moment and everything work out perfectly? Just this once?_

_I don't know. I hope so. _Bonnie replied.

They sat watching the sun rise together. It was a beautiful red sun; the colour of blood. Damon watched Bonnie as the sun lit up her skin. She glowed gently. She was radiant; his little red bird. Damon sat outside on his perch in the tree, watching her sleep. She was perfect. He'd nearly lost her. Why did that idea scare him so much, he asked himself. _She's a mere human. I shouldn't care if she lives or dies. _


	22. What about Stefan?

**Here's a quick dream from the time Bonnie, Elena and Meredith spent in the dark dimension as Damon's slaves. Really hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie lay next to Meredith. She lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She played with the bracelet on her wrist, she was a slave. <em>A very well looked after slave, but a slave all the same. <em>She tried closing her eyes, but she couldn't sleep.

"Bonnie? Are you still awake?" Meredith asked.

"Yep. Can't sleep." Bonnie sighed.

"Me neither," Meredith responded, "I'm worried about Elena."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"She's too close to Damon." Meredith said.

"Yeah, but what can we do about it?" Bonnie asked, "She'd never listen to us."

"I don't know. But what about Stefan?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know either. Elena will stop this stupid fling when Stefan is back." Bonnie said, "I feel sorry for Damon. He's the one who's going to be thrown out to dry when Elena has Stefan back."

"Yeah. I guess. It's his own fault though." Meredith replied.

"I guess. Everyone falls for Elena." Bonnie said bitterly.

Meredith looked at Bonnie, "I know Bon, it's annoying sometimes. Do you like him?"

"No! Of course not!" Bonnie lied. "Anyway, we should try to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah, I guess. Night." Meredith said.

Bonnie lay silently for a while, she could hear giggling from down the hall; Elena's laughter was extremely annoying. Bonnie grew more and more annoyed. She wanted to get out of bed and run down the hall, and into the bedroom where Elena and Damon were. _It's not fair. Why does he want her? Why does everyone want her?_

Bonnie's eyes began to droop. She found herself tiptoeing down the corridor. The door stood ajar. Bonnie looked into the room and saw Damon kissing Elena. "I'm going to get a shower," Damon said.

"Ok. See you in a bit." Elena said.

"You could join me?" Damon asked.

"As if," Elena replied.

Bonnie walked into the room as she heard the bathroom door closing. Elena looked up and smiled at Bonnie. "Are you ok, Bon?"

"What are you playing at, Elena?" Bonnie said, "Stop playing games. You'll hurt both of them at this rate."

"What are you on about, Bonnie?" Elena asked, with a sickly sweet, innocent voice.

"You and Damon. What about Stefan?" Bonnie said, growing angry.

"What? Nothing is happening between me and Damon!" Elena replied, "And even if there was, it's none of your business."

"You can be so selfish, Elena!" Bonnie replied.

"You stupid bitch! You're just jealous. You're jealous because he's mine. You've always wanted him. BUT HE'S MINE! I own him!" Elena shouted.

"You can't own a person Elena." Bonnie said quietly.

"I can! He's mine and he is never going to be yours. You've always been jealous of me. First you wanted Matt, then Stefan, now Damon. Well sorry but they are all mine! And I refuse to share."

"You're ridiculous! So you expect them to share you but you'd never share them! Well guess what Elena, I'd never share him with you anyway." Bonnie replied.

Elena got up and blocked the door. "Get out of the way, Elena."

"No! I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean it." Elena began to cry.

"That's the problem Elena; you meant every word. Now let me leave!" Bonnie demanded.

"No! I'm sorry! Bonnie!" Elena cried, grabbing hold of Bonnie's arm.

"Get off of me!" Bonnie felt rage build up inside of her, it mingled with jealousy and she felt her power at the tip of her fingers. She went to pull Elena's hand off her arm. Elena screamed at her touch, "What did you do to me? It burns!"

Damon came running out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of jeans. "What the hell are you doing to her, Bonnie?"

Elena continued to scream. She grabbed hold of Damon, still screaming. "Shh, Elena. What the hell have you done, Bonnie?" Bonnie frowned, Damon never called her Bonnie.

"I didn't do anything. She made me angry, she wouldn't move."

"So you used your powers witch, is that it?" Damon glowered at her. He released Elena and grabbed Bonnie, holding her against the door by the wrists. "Put her right, witch. Or I'll kill you."

"I can't," Bonnie replied, "Damon, you're hurting me!"

Elena's screams filled the air. "The quickest way to end a witch's magic is to end her life." Damon said loudly, before tearing into her throat, using his teeth to remove her artery.

Bonnie lay in bed screaming, clutching her neck. "Bonnie wake up," Meredith said as she tapped Bonnie on the shoulder. Bonnie came to, "what…"

"It was a dream, just a dream." Meredith said as she hugged her best friend, "I'm here."


	23. Dark Dimension

**Here are a few dreams from Bonnie's time alone in the dark dimension. Really hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie lay on the tiny cot bed. Damon had promised he'd come back for her. It had been so long and he still hadn't come. Bonnie had called to him, <em>Damon, please Damon, hurry. <em>She was so alone. Her dreams were tainted by the blood sky of the dark dimension. She dreamt of one thing – blood.

Bonnie could feel the blood pumping in her veins. She was terrified. She wished Damon was her besides her. She heard footsteps, Damon's footsteps. He was finally coming for her, coming to rescue her. She saw him coming in the door, "Damon, you returned."

"Of course I did, little bird." Damon smiled at her.

"You took so long," Bonnie said.

"I'm here now," he said as he came into the room. He walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"You're a vampire again?"

"Yes."

"Change me?"

"Change you?"

"Yes, change me," Bonnie said as she pulled hair away from her neck. "Bite me."

"Tempting…" Damon said as he drew closer to her.

"Please," Bonnie pleaded.

"I don't want to be the death of you."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was still lying on the cot bed. Damon hadn't returned. It had all been a dream. Bonnie sighed. She'd been on this bed for days. It felt like weeks. Someone knocked on her door, they didn't wait for an answer but walked in. "Hello, little witch," the man said.<p>

"Hello," Bonnie said quietly.

"Well, he never came to get you. So I think I'll make use of you." He said excitedly.

"You can't. I'm his slave."

"Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He said as he stepped forward. "Now give me your wrist, I'm thirsty." The vampire took her wrist but as he bit down on it, Bonnie blacked out and woke up in the cot.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was still waiting for Damon to rescue her. The woman brought her food the next day, "You know, he's never going to come and get you, don't you?"<p>

"That's not true." Bonnie retorted.

"Yes it is you foolish girl." She shouted, slapping Bonnie across the face. "I have friends who are thirsty. You will give them your blood. You will not complain. Or they will kill you."

Two vampires walked in, and jumped her. They both bit her, one at the neck, the other at the wrist. They drank until their thirst was sated. Their thirst was not sated until the very last drop of blood was removed from her veins.

Bonnie woke from each of these dreams with screams on the tip of her tongue. She silenced herself quickly, scared of drawing attention to herself.


	24. Slave Again

**Sorry for how long it has taken me to upload this. It's been months. :( Sorry. Anyway hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie tried to keep quiet. She was surrounded by other human girls, all slaves. She hadn't slept in days, she hadn't dreamt in days. Her nights were full of terror, fear and anxiety. She feared above all else that she would have a nightmare and one of the slave masters would come and beat her. Why hadn't Damon rescued her. Didn't he care anymore?<p>

Bonnie's thoughts drifted towards her dark angel. She imagined him coming to rescue her. In her minds eye she saw herself being beaten by the slave master, screaming louder than she had ever screamed before, as he hit her with his whip. The other slaves just sat and watched, whimpering gently. She could see it, her eyes began to close as she lost consciousness. Every time the whip hit her skin she flinched, trying desperately to get away from the pain of her bleeding back.

_Where are you Damon? Please… _Another blow from the whip hit her back and she let out another high pitched scream. _Damon! Please rescue me! _She was beginning to believe he would never hear her. Either that or he just wasn't listening. Maybe he didn't want to hear her crying out to him. _Maybe he just doesn't care._

Another voice inside her head started, _he never wanted you anyway. _Elena. It was always Elena. Bonnie felt tears falling down her face as Elena laughed inside her head, _he doesn't want you. Why would he? You're just a silly little girl! _Bonnie, stubborn as she is, forced her mouth to form a thin line of relentless anger. She would not react. No more tears. No more screaming. No more calling out to someone who isn't listening. No more. The evilly sweet voice inside her head just continued laughing. _He doesn't care about you. He loves me. He wants me. He's left you all alone. He's come home to me already and you are all alone._

Bonnie's eyes were fierce and dark. She would fight. She would take the pain. The whip continued to burn her skin but she barely reacted. She flinched slightly, unable to stop herself. Then the dark room suddenly filled with light, Bonnie was blinded by the light. She saw a man but she couldn't see his face. He pulled the whip from the slave master and began brandishing it at the slave master, swearing at the top of his voice. Bonnie thought to herself, _I know that voice… no it can't be. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't care. He loves her._ Bonnie could hear resentment in her voice.

But before her thoughts could continue, Damon was stood before her, kneeling down as Bonnie lay on the floor. "Bonnie… Bonnie… Sweet little bird…" Bonnie could hear his voice gently calling to her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him – just in case he wasn't really there. "Bonnie, I'm right here."

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw the dark room full of slaves. She felt a tear fall down her face as she realised that he hadn't come. He hadn't rescued her. Elena was right.


End file.
